More, than just a letter
by crycrocodile
Summary: A new regulation says that people in Azkaban will have to write an apology to earn freedom but, Draco's turns out to be more of a love letter, to an unexpected recipient.
1. Epilogue  Stupid Letter

**A.N.- Hello, welcome to my first Dramione fan-fiction, yes they're my secret non-canon ship love anyway, getting to the point I own nothing I'm no way near clever enough to of invented these fabulous characters. Oh, please feel free to red, review, rate and all the jazz – .**

_By order of the new Minister all those, accused of minor crimes of 'Death Eater' activity will be expected to write a letter of apology, to one of their victims in order to gain their freedom. _

Draco paced his Azkaban cell, as much as he wanted to get out of here there was no way he'd write and apology; after all in his mind he'd done nothing wrong. He looked over to his father's cell Lucius was slumped against the bars sobbing he didn't have a hope, Draco had heard talk of the dementors kiss, maybe the man deserved it Draco turned away from his farther but, it would kill his Mother Draco sighed he'd have to do this stupid letter thing in order to be with her to comfort her and, to become the new Lord of the Malfoy manor probably be forced into a pureblood marriage but if it pleased his mother he'd do it, he couldn't desert her.

"OK". Said the nervous Ministry official, "All you need to do Mr Malfoy is to pick a name of this list and write a letter to them. Draco frowned at the piece of parchment that was slowly being pushed toward him the Official spoke again "It's a list of everyone you've ever caused pain to, I guess I should leave now if you need anything ring this buzzer and don't even bother to try anything we're watching you" and with that the official left leaving Draco alone staring at the list it consisted mostly of Weasels and there was no way Draco would write a letter to them, he still thought ginger hair was contagious, he scanned past Potters name he was pretty sure they were on even terms after what happened at the battle. He continued to read the list but stopped as he noticed a name, it seemed to jump up from the page that was the one the person he say sorry to, he began to write out his letter his quill gliding across the page as he remembered her face, her hair, everything about her. He was sorry for everything he done to her, she'd done nothing to deserve that.

**A.N: Hi, It's me again I know this Chapter is, very short and lacking Hermione but, it's an Introduction to the whole thing it'll get into the story soon, Promise. So I guess you've all figured out who the letter is for? If not shame on you but, it will be revealed in the second instalment.**


	2. By the Fountain

**A.N: Thank you, all I love the immediate positive response I got, it really made my day anyway, here is the next (and, slightly longer) instalment. Again these fabulous characters were all created in the grey matter of a one JK Rowling. (Yes I took forever uploading but, I've been doing my AS exams – it's a British thing.)**

Hermione Granger was a girl with bushy brown hair that today she'd forced into a pony tail as she sat nervously outside an office in the Ministry of Magic, she was here for an interesting job opportunity, and at first she'd be surprised they'd even considered her but apparently they'd, heard about her work with SPEW. She sighed they sure were adamant on keeping her waiting maybe, they'd forgotten she was here maybe, it was all just a joke all the things she'd done over the last year had earned her enemies I don't know, why you'd hate someone who'd helped defeat the evilest wizard to ever grace the planet but, they did, talking of enemies, Hermione could swear that it as Draco Malfoy sitting over by the fountain the water's refection illuminating his white blonde hair a smile plastered on his face. Wasn't he suppose to be in Azkaban unless here was here for that new letter scheme Kingsley had put in place but that didn't make sense Draco was too smug to confess to being wrong far too smug before Hermione could continue to ponder why Malfoy was here she heard her named called this was her big break at getting a top paying job.

Draco sat on the edge of the fountain waiting for his guard to escort him back to Azkaban where he would spend countless hours listening to Lucius babble and moan and nobody wants to hear that. He sighs looking around the bustling Lobby he frowns as a matt of bush brown hair disappears behind the door it was her maybe he could just run over to her tell her his apology face to face he didn't think she'd believe the letter he went to stand up his heart pounding when he felt a strong grab on his shoulder "Where D'ya think you're going buddy* roared a large and probably dim-witted guard Draco sure missed the Dementors by they were no longer able to leave Azkaban they were Prisoners too.

When Hermione left the office an hour later she'd managed to score herself and interesting career that she'd finally be able to shove in Ronald Weasley's face talking of Ronald he was waiting for her in the lobby alongside a guy with un-tidy lack hair whose hand was inter-linked with that of a pretty red head. She practically skipped over to them Ronald pulled her into a hug "Well done 'mione but, I still think you'd be better off as an aurour" both Ron and Harry the guy with messy black hair which just happened to be the guy who'd save the whole of the Wizarding world less than a year ago were both auorous Hermione had considered it but, concluded she's had enough drama and danger to last her a life time."Shut up Ron" snapped the red-headed girl "if this job makes her happy than that's all you should care just like Harry does about my new position on the Holy Head Harpies Sub-team" Harry beamed down at his girl-friend Hermione was instantly over-powered with jealous she gave Ron a look which seem to say why can't we have something like that.

The same tension followed the couple back to Burrow where, Hermione was staying until her new flat was ready she sighed as she storm away from Ron. There on her Desk lay a letter her name was written in the most beautiful hand-writing ever, much better than Ron's common scrawl


	3. It's not a mistake

**A.N : Another massive thank you to everyone who's put this on Story alert it means a lot, I'm forever grateful don't be scared to review (but, hey no pressure) OK, so Its slowly getting to the whole point of this fan-fiction so keep reading.**

**I wish I owned these Characters but, I'm not that imaginative.**

Hermione stumbled over to her desk who could be writing to her maybe, she'd already been fired from her new job she gulped as she picked the letter up with her shaking hands slowly opening the envelope. The letter which was concealed inside was in the same elegant calligraphy as that on the envelope on the top of the page was the crest of Azkaban. It was one of those apology letters who, would want to write one to her of all people not many people had caused her that much pain well, most of them that had were now dead she though back to earlier at the ministry, the boy by the fountain she shook her head why would he write to her she was nothing but, a filthy mudblood and, he was far to vain to admit to his mistakes despite it probably not being from who she hoped s would have write a reply and, assist in the criminals release. It all sounded at bit back-wards to Hermione but, Kinsley was clever like that, she sat down at her desk at Began to read.

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_The "Brightest Witch" of our age I know now what I did was wrong and cruel but, it was how I was brought up I knew no other way but, that of keeping blood pure and, far from that of your muggle ancestry yet, despite this I found myself taking a liking to you Hermione I developed a crush and, this made me more mean to you as my head used denial to cover-up its silly little mistakes I now know it's not a mistake. _

_This is mean to be an apology how I'm not and, evil man but, maybe I am an evil man I'm an evil man who fell for an intelligent, bushy hired Muggle-born and, was scared of the consequences I was scared of being In love I don't know whether my dad ever felt love I think he did but, it's a hard thing to keep hold off I couldn't even kill Dumbledore I'm that week and, the reason I was given this task was the pressure to conform. My dearest Hermione, I do not wish to change your opinion or, make you fall in love with me all I want is for you to understand._

_I now that as you read this you see it as a guilt trip or, a fictional sob story but, use that clever head of yours and, you'll see the truth as, you should know I'm Draco Malfoy the vain arrogant Slytherin prince who will speak his mind on most counts who will share what's on his mind and, now all that is on my mind is you. I've seen you in the Daily Prophet with that Weasley boy, with Ron I hope you're happy together and, I hope I'll learn to be happy with the pure blood girl I'm bound to be forced to court with._

_Yours truly and, forever _

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione held the letter running it through her head over and over again she only stopped when she heard someone call out her name it was Molly Hermione loved Molly but, she wasn't sure whether she still love Ron she dropped the letter and, replied croakily I'm just, coming. She spent the whole of Dinner wondering if what Draco had said in the letter had been true whether she should tell him that despite his vile behaviour she too had fallen for him and, could do so all over again

Malfoy wasn't sure how quickly it take for his letter to arrive o if she'd even send him a reply although at fist this whole letter thing was in order to help his mother it had become so much more Draco had managed to free his heads of things' which had been trapped there for years and, it felt good, so good in fact he wasn't even that affected by his father moans for forgiveness, it was starting to lose its effect anyway, Draco had long ago lost any feeling for his father it sadden him to think how once they'd loved each other writing him letters every other week at Hogwarts now there was nothing.

Hermione evening was not one of fun but, mostly just watching Ron shove endless cake into his freckled face crumbs spilling on to the floor she wonder why she'd even liked him to be fair she didn't hate him but, just wished that maybe, they'd stayed as friends she pulled out a quill and, began writing a reply to 'that' letter Ro turned round to her "What you writing 'mione" he scoffed at her with a mouthful of cake crumbs spilling over Hermione's legs "it's a letter to uh" she thought for a second to Seamus apparently he's with Lavender. Although the recipient of the letter was a lie the rest of the information was true. She looked down at her reply and, smiled it didn't gave t much away after all she wasn't sure of Draco's intentions whether what he'd wrote was his true feelings, though she had agreed for his release to take place that made her feel rather powerful she tucked the letter in an envelope and, headed off to find an owl.

**A.N : I can't write long chapter to save my life I don't want to give too much away I promise the next one will be full of smutty confessions. Keep reading, reviewing and, such.**


End file.
